


How To Fix Everything

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Beheaded Cousins, Cleves deserves more love, Fluff, Injury, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: When left home alone with the beheaded cousins, Anna of Cleves is given the near-impossible task of keeping the girls out of trouble. Wish her luck, she's gonna need it.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 133





	How To Fix Everything

“Please just make sure Anne doesn’t burn the house down.”

That had been Aragon’s final wish to Cleves as she prepared to leave the house with Jane and Parr. Anne had made a joke - something about jinxing it - as she ran past, making Aragon storm out in a huff.

In all fairness, the woman had every right to be nervous about leaving the three alone. They weren’t exactly known for making smart, level-headed decisions. Still though, Cleves found it ridiculous that Aragon really thought she needed a warning. After all, what could really go wrong in a few hours? It’s not like they were planning to juggle swords or swim with sharks!

Still though, Cleves made sure to at least reassure Jane they’d be okay before locking the front door behind the anxious blonde. 

Of course, the second the actually-mature queens were gone, the troublesome trio got up to their usual mischief. It hadn’t been their plan to destroy the kitchen with flour whilst making waffles but, honestly, could anyone truly be surprised?

All in all, it could have ended a lot worse!

Once they’d eaten, Cleves sent the cousins off to play video games whilst she cleaned up the wreck in the kitchen. A mess isn’t a real problem so long as it’s cleaned up before anybody can see it. Cleves had learned that lesson very quickly after living in Anne Boleyn’s presence. No matter what they destroyed, so long as Cleves could clean, fix or replace it, it was usually worth the entertainment of watching Anne accidentally destroy it with whatever dumb plan she was enacting.

As she finished up cleaning the kitchen, Cleves even made sure to double-check the waffle iron was turned off and unplugged, Aragon’s warning running through her mind.

Burn the house down? Did they really have such little faith in her?

Rolling her eyes at the thought, Cleves put the cleaning supplies back in their rightful place under the sink before making her way to find the beheaded cousins. From the music travelling down the stairs, she could tell the two had quickly gotten distracted from their games.

In the bedroom, of course, the cousins were as hyper as could be. The two grinned and beckoned Cleves inside as they danced around together, gleefully singing along to the music.

It was all going so well until Anne decided to jump on the bed.

Feeling the bed collapse beneath her, Anne froze for a moment, before jumping up to look at the sunken mattress. She was perfectly fine, thankfully, but her bed certainly wasn’t.

“Go try not to destroy anything for a minute whilst I fix this,” Cleves chuckled, gently flicking Anne’s nose like a misbehaving puppy.

She wasn’t mad. Of course not. So long as Anne was okay, a simple bed frame could be fixed easily enough. So long as it was fixable, Cleves had no reason to panic like Jane may have done, or bite Anne’s head off like Aragon probably would’ve.

Truthfully, the cousins loved how chilled out Cleves was. The only time she ever lost her cool was if she had to defend them. If an interviewer made a nasty comment about them, or someone got a little too touchy-feely at stagedoor, Cleves had been known turn into a full-blown guard dog. At home though, with her family, the woman was so relaxed and sweet. 

When she left the bedroom and heard giggling coming from the bathroom, Cleves felt the smirk return to her face. 

What on earth were they up to this time?

From the bright pink bathtub, sink, towels, tiles, and just about everything else, it was fairly obvious what the cousins were up to. Kit’s hair dye had been in need of a touch-up for a while now. Perhaps they weren’t the most qualified hairdressers, but it was cute seeing the two bond over the absolute disaster of a dye-job.

“Okay, this is why Jane’s the one who has the pretend salon,” Cleves teased as she wiped the dye from Anne’s forehead. “Stick to your day job.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Anne grinned in response, “I’m a professional!”

“A professional idiot!”

That snarky comment from Kit had only ended in a load more water and dye being thrown about the room. That didn’t matter though so long as the girls were enjoying themselves. A bathroom can be cleaned easily enough, but those giggles were irreplaceable. They were worth every drop of bleach.

In all seriousness, Cleves would have been happy to scrub the entire house from top to bottom with a toothbrush if it meant keeping those glorious smiles on the cousins’ faces. So, without a second thought, she helped the girls to clean themselves up before ushering them out of the room to watch TV whilst she cleaned. 

For a while, Cleves could hear a hairdryer going. Then, small giggles and words she couldn’t quite make out filled the air. When she noticed an eerie silence though, the woman found herself suddenly on edge.

Silence in that house was never good. It usually meant somebody was plotting something.

Before she could even put down the scourer, Cleves heard a horrific crash, followed by a blood-curdling scream. 

The next hour or so went by in a blur. The pure adrenalin that filled Cleves was like nothing she’d ever felt before, and something she hoped to never have to feel again. 

Giving a sigh, the defeated queen picked up her phone and opened a group chat.

“So… do you want the good news or the bad news first?”

That text was not promising, to say the least. 

It was Jane who replied first. Within under thirty seconds, Cleves' phone lit up with the message notification.

“Good news?”

“The good news is that we didn’t burn the house down! In fact, we didn’t destroy a single lamp or vase!” 

It was Aragon who replied next. It didn’t take a genius to detect the hesitance in her question. Nobody really _wanted_ to know the answer, but they knew they had to ask.

“And the bad news?”

“…Anne is going to have to stay in hospital for a few days.”

As it turns out, plastic shopping bags do not make for good parachutes when jumping down the stairs. Who could have possibly predicted that? Apparently, not Anne Boleyn.

Unfortunately, some things are not as easily fixed as a bed or a messy kitchen. Some things, some people, are irreplaceable. 

Looking over to the girl in bed and her swollen looking leg though, Cleves couldn’t help but smirk. Even now, doped up on whatever painkillers the doctors had administered, the cousins were still smiling, giggling away as Anne babbled incoherently.

Hearing that sweet laughter, Cleves had only one thought.

_At least broken bones can be fixed._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, my loves! 💚 I don't write enough Cleves content so I thought I'd show her a little bit of love. I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry if it isn't my best work - I was a little unmotivated today but still wanted to post 😊🦆


End file.
